The One That Got Away
by TheBoyWithTheSnares
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, the one that got away.


**A/N: Hey everyone :) Just a quick break to do a one shot for Gale & Katniss!**

**Song: The One That Got Away**  
><strong>Artist: Katy Perry<strong>

**NOTE: I love Katy's version, but I feel that Selena Gomez's version has a lot more emotion, her version always makes me cry! Try it out.**

Gale Hawthorne headed into the forest and made it to the Meadow. There he slumped against a tree trunk, recalling the most painful events of his life.

_Few months after the accident was when we first met_  
><em>You were looking at my snares full of dead rabbits<em>  
><em>And on my 18th birthday<em>  
><em>We got matching dog tags<em>

Gale remembered when he first met Katniss. She was in the forest, peering at his snares. They had slowly become friends, and eventually best friends. Then on his 18th birthday, they both got matching dog tags that read "haec nostrar," which meant "this is ours." She had meant for it to mean that no matter what, the Capitol couldn't tear her love for him away. Love in a best friend sense of course.

_Used to sneak out of school_  
><em>And head to the woods<em>  
><em>Talk about our future<em>  
><em>Like we had a clue<em>  
><em>Never planned that one day<em>  
><em>I'd be losing you<em>

There were the times when they decided to play hooky and ditch school. Gale smiled wryly, remembering how Katniss would protest but join him anyway. Sometimes they pondered on their future, wondering what would happen. Or what could be, if they didn't live in Panem. Of course, Gale never thought that they wouldn't have a future. Because he had never planned to lose her.

_In another life_  
><em>I would be your guy<em>  
><em>I'd keep all my promises<em>  
><em>You'd be happy, no lie<em>

If Gale could change his life, he would have been her's. He would have kept all his promises, the ones of love, happiness. She would have been happy with him. But now she was with Peeta.

_In another life_  
><em>I would make you stay<em>  
><em>So I don't have to say<em>  
><em>You were the one that got away<em>  
><em>The one that got away<em>

Gale intensely wished he could have kept her with him. He would made her stay, because now when people asked him about his personal life, he could only say one thing: "I had her. But she is the one that got away."

_I was your best friend, you were my Catnip_  
><em>Never one without the other we made a pact<em>  
><em>Sometimes when I miss you<em>  
><em>I head to the Meadow<em>

He was her best friend. And for him, she was Catnip. They made a pact, to protect their families, to stay friends. Forever. That obviously didn't last, but he missed her all the time. Sometimes he would just lay in the Meadow and think about her.

_Someone said you threw your dog tag away_  
><em>Saw you with Peeta the other day<em>  
><em>It's time to face my life<em>  
><em>I'm no longer your friend<em>

Gale decided to head back to District 12. When he asked for Katniss Everdeen, he was told she was now Katniss Mellark. When he inquired about the dog tag, he was told that she had removed it after the wedding. On her neck now was a shining pearl. Gale decided to confront her, see her one time. But when he finally spotted her, she was hand in hand with Peeta, laughing, smiling, being happy. She had moved on, she had lived without him.

_But in another life_  
><em>I would be your guy<em>  
><em>I'd keep all my promises<em>  
><em>You'd be happy, no lie<em>

Gale wished she had given him a chance. He would be her's, he would love her, he would keep every promised he made to her. She could have been happy.

_In another life_  
><em>I would make you stay<em>  
><em>So I don't have to say<em>  
><em>You were the one that got away<em>  
><em>The one that got away<em>

Instead of meeting up with her, Gale bumped into Greasy Sae. She was in the market, and she instantly recognized him. When she asked him about his life, he simply told her: "I can't ever forget her. She is the one that got away."

_All this money can't buy me a time machine_  
><em>I can't replace you with material things<em>  
><em>I should have proved what you meant to me<em>  
><em>'Cause now I paid the price<em>

Gale worked in District 2 now, and was remarkably wealthy. But money could never replace Katniss. He should have proven to her his dedicated love. But it doesn't matter now. She's gone.

_In another life_  
><em>I would be your guy<em>  
><em>I'd keep all my promises<em>  
><em>You'd be happy, no lie<em>

It was of no use. No matter how much he wished, he knew he would never have a chance to be her guy, or to make her happy.

_In another life_  
><em>I would make you stay<em>  
><em>So I don't have to say<em>  
><em>You were the one that got away<em>  
><em>The one that got away<em>

Gale closed his eyes, and felt one streak of liquid slide down his face. "Katniss. You were the one that got away."

**A/N: How was it? I wanted to do this for a while, but I have a major case of writer's block, and I wanted to test this out. If you like it, review. If you hate it, review. Anything, please review? :D**


End file.
